


[vore] Emotional Vampire

by wolfbunny



Series: Mishmash Kemonomimi AU series [31]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, safe vore, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Blue (Underswap Sans) is some kind of demon.Sans is a very sad skeleton bunny.





	[vore] Emotional Vampire

Sans clung half heartedly to Papyrus, telling himself he should just let go lest his brother get taken along with him, but not quite able to follow through. Papyrus held onto him too but didn’t dare use his full strength in light of Sans’s low HP. So it wasn’t too hard for their captor to pry them apart.  
  
It was a skeleton monster, the same as them, but much bigger. Perhaps a bull or ram hybrid, he thought, based on its dark curving horns, but nothing about its scent confirmed that theory. Maybe it was a demon.  
  
It picked Sans up by his ears, which hurt like hell, but the situation was already so bad that a little added pain didn’t make a difference. It lifted him free of the cage he’d shared with Papyrus and closed the door behind him.  
  
“A bunny!”  
  
Sans realized there was a second monster present that hadn’t registered through the fog of his panic and despair. It was smaller than the one that had him (although still huge), with the same kind of horns, dressed in light blue instead of orange, and apparently delighted to see him. Sans kicked feebly as the first monster held him out.  
  
“Don’t struggle, now, bunny,” the taller skeleton chided. “If you’re cooperative, maybe I’ll let your friend go.”  
  
“My brother,” Sans snapped, trying to twist around and glare at his captor, succeeding only in yanking painfully on his ears.  
  
“Even better. No struggling, or your brother meets the same fate.”  
  
Sans froze, hoping against hope that the monster was true to its word, and terrified to find out what fate it had in store for him.  
  
“Poor bunny,” the blue-clad monster said, accepting Sans with gloved hands and mercifully alleviating the tension on his ears. “Don’t worry. I—”  
  
“Blue,” the taller monster cautioned, cutting him off.  
  
“All right, I know, I know. Can I at least pet him first?”  
  
“Yeah, petting won’t hurt.”  
  
Sans found himself cradled against Blue’s chest, pressed up against his sky-blue bandanna. The horned skeleton ran his fingers along Sans’s ears, but the gentle touch was unwelcome and not soothing at all. It only made Sans’s soul pound faster as he subtly turned his skull to see if he could catch sight of Papyrus.  
  
Papyrus jolted as their eyes met, torn between—if not horror, at least deep concern about what was going on—and his default instinct toward a reassuring smile, resulting in a sort of rigid grimace, his ears stuck at half mast. In less dire circumstances it could have been funny in an endearing way. Sans couldn’t bear it and turned to look up at Blue instead.  
  
He instantly regretted it. Blue’s jaw hung open, as if poised to engulf the bunny’s skull, the faint glow of his tongue lighting up the depths.  
  
Sans was mesmerized for a second, but overcame it and pushed himself away, pressing against the creature’s glove. “What’re you doing?” he gasped.  
  
It was the taller one that answered. “What does anyone do with bunnies like you? Don’t forget. No squirming.”  
  
Sans went limp, defeated. Whatever they were going to do to him—and in front of Papyrus, no less—the only thing worse would be the same happening to his brother. “You wouldn’t,” he whimpered.  
  
“Sorry, bunny, but you smell so good.” Blue licked him, soft tongue easily covering his skull and most of his ribs at once.  
  
Sans must have blanked out for a moment, unable to process what was happening, but it didn’t spare him the shock of realizing he was pressed between Blue’s jaws, lying on the deceptively muscular tongue, the larger monster’s moan of pleasure reverberating around him as he was suddenly pushed farther in, the teeth scraping his fibulae. He couldn’t see much around him to begin with in the cramped space, and then nothing but blue magic as his skull was engulfed in the monster’s throat. He could do nothing but squeeze his eyes shut and tolerate the pressure moving down his body as he was swallowed.  
  
***  
  
“Is it good?” Stretch asked when his brother had finished.  
  
“Mmm, yeah. He’s really sad,” Blue answered, glancing almost affectionately toward the skeleton bunny hidden in his stomach.  
  
“I know what’ll make him even sadder.” Stretch grinned.  
  
“Oh no,” Blue protested, but he couldn’t help but grin in anticipation as Stretch turned back to the cage and took out the second bunny.  
  
“Look, he’s already crying.” Stretch handed it over.  
  
“Of course he is, poor bunnies.”  
  
Stretch could tell Blue wanted to say something to alleviate the little monster’s suffering, but that would defeat the point. He gave him a warning frown. “Hush, Blue. You can pet him, though.”  
  
Petting was a good way to assuage Blue’s desire to soothe his victims, because in actuality it only tormented the bunnies further. Especially now that the second bunny was pressed up against the monster it had just seen swallow its brother. Stretch himself felt a twinge of guilt as the bunny rested a hand against Blue’s shirt, leaned against him as if to hug its brother through the ectoflesh.  
  
“Go ahead, Blue. Let them be together.”  
  
The bunny stiffened as Blue brought it into position, but didn’t seriously resist. It probably wanted to be with its brother too. Stretch watched as Blue gulped it down and slurped up its legs.  
  
Stretch gave him a moment, then asked, “Well? How are they?”  
  
“They’re both really sad.” Blue’s eyelights glowed bright. “Nggh, the first one’s really mad too!” He staggered, overwhelmed by the emotion, and Stretch helped him to sit down. “He’s so—mm—hopeless. Such delicious despair!”  
  
“Good, good.” Stretch was pleased his brother was having a good feed.  
  
***  
  
“I’m so sorry, bunnies! I have to do it, you see, or I’ll starve.”  
  
Papyrus blinked his eye sockets open, trying to remember where he was.  
  
“My brother and I feed on emotions, you see. And mine is sadness. So I couldn’t tell you I wouldn’t hurt you, or you wouldn’t have felt so upset and I might not get much nourishment out of it.”  
  
Papyrus felt a towel underneath him, and some slimy liquid cooling on his bones and fur. In front of him was a larger skeleton monster of some kind. After a moment he recognized him as the monster who had eaten—Sans! Where was Sans?  
  
“Don’t worry, you’re not hurt, either of you!” the monster assured him as he caught sight of Sans on the towel next to him, lying still.  
  
Ignoring him for the moment, Papyrus got to his knees and shook Sans gently. “Brother? Please wake up!”  
  
“Five more minutes, bro, just this once,” Sans mumbled.  
  
Papyrus laughed with relief. “Sans! Don’t you want to talk to—”  
  
“Blue,” the monster supplied.  
  
“Don’t you want to hear Blue’s explanation for his behavior? I’m sure he’s very sorry!”  
  
“Yes,” Blue agreed sheepishly. “And if you want to yell at me, that’s okay. I deserve it.”  
  
Papyrus thought about it for a moment as Sans finally sat up. “I for one am not going to yell at you. If you can’t feed on anything but sadness, you don’t have much choice, I suppose! But I’m worried about the, er, intensity of the experience for my brother. He’s capable of rather a lot of sadness.”  
  
Blue looked hungrily at Sans, but his tone was apologetic. “Yes, he was a really excellent meal. It must have been hard on him, to be so sad.”  
  
“What?” Sans scooted closer to Papyrus, watching Blue fearfully.  
  
“Er, Sans? How much do you remember?” Papyrus put an arm around him.  
  
“Enough,” Sans growled. “I remember you and—you! You said you’d let Papyrus go!”  
  
Papyrus noticed the taller monster lounging on a couch some distance behind Blue, pretending not to hear Sans yelling at him.  
  
“Don’t blame Stretch,” Blue pleaded. “It’s my fault, because I’m like this. He was only helping me.”  
  
Papyrus laid his other hand across Sans’s chest, as if he might rush forward and attack the larger monsters at any moment and needed to be restrained. “Well, Blue, I can’t imagine you would have asked to feed on sadness. So there’s no need to blame anyone!”  
  
“Yes there is.” Sans wasn’t straining to get at the larger monsters, but he was coiled and tense.  
  
Papyrus ran his fingers down his brother’s ears. “Come now, Sans, nobody was hurt! And I’m sure they’re both very sorry about deliberately scaring you.”  
  
Blue glanced doubtfully back at Stretch. “Oh, yes, of course! And, um, please let me help you clean up, and anything else I can do to make it up to you.”  
  
“You could start by leaving us alone,” Sans hissed.  
  
Papyrus wavered. He didn’t want to make Sans stay, but the offer of a bath was very tempting when they were both covered in blue slime.  
  
“Sorry.” Blue bowed his head. He probably meant the gesture to be apologetic, but it gave the unfortunate impression of menacing them with his horns. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay? It wasn’t—really that bad, was it, aside from being scared?”  
  
“I wasn’t—THAT scared.” Papyrus faltered, not wanting to discount Sans’s trauma, but unwilling to focus on the negative aspects of what had happened. “Of course, it was very scary, but—of course I knew Blue could be a good monster in the end! Which means he couldn’t really hurt us.” Blue could probably still do better by not scaring other monsters like that, but Papyrus hadn’t quite figured out how yet.  
  
Sans looked up at him skeptically.  
  
“Really?” Blue leaned forward over the table holding the bunnies and their towel. “Do you think you’d ever want to do it again?”  
  
“Do what again?” Papyrus asked.  
  
Blue grimaced. “You know—get, er, fed off of?”  
  
“You mean let you feed off our emotions? I don’t know if—”  
  
“Not me, my brother!”  
  
“I don’t know if Sans is really—”  
  
“Not him—you.”  
  
“Me? But I’m not sure if I’d be terribly sad about it, now that I know it’s not dangerous.”  
  
“Oh, no, no. Not sadness. I’m asking for my brother.”  
  
The bunnies stared at him, confused. Even Sans let his ears perk up a little with curiosity.  
  
“He feeds on happiness, you see. But it’s hard to find anyone who’s happy about being, um, swallowed alive.”  
  
“Oh!” It all clicked, like solving a puzzle. “You and your brother feed on different emotions, and his is happiness. And the, er, donor has to actually be—inside him? I can see how that would be difficult.”  
  
“Absolutely not.” Sans had an iron grip on Papyrus’s arm.  
  
Papyrus’s ears dipped as he looked down at his brother. “Of course, Sans is quite understandably irritated with you both. But I do hate to turn down an opportunity to help a monster in need! I propose that we get washed up and then give it a little more thought.”  
  
***  
  
“I honestly can’t thank you enough, Sans!” Blue snatched the bunny up into a big hug, nuzzling and pressing their cheekbones together. Sans wasn’t thrilled, he could tell, by the way the bunny tensed and laid back his ears, but he’d have to get over his shyness if they were to go through with it.  
  
“Yeah, well. I couldn’t let my bro come here by himself.”  
  
Papyrus had been chatting with Stretch, who was still lazing on the couch even when they had guests, but he turned to look up at Blue. “You’ll be careful, won’t you, Blue? Are you sure you can’t, er, drain the sadness out, so he stops feeling it?”  
  
“I’m afraid it doesn’t work that way.” Blue’s skull hung apologetically, bringing the curved tip of one horn within Sans’s reach.  
  
“What are these for, anyway?”  
  
Blue jumped as Sans grasped the end. “Don’t—Sorry, bunny, you startled me. But, ah, they’re kinda like antennae to detect whatever it is we feed on.” Sans’s fingers seemed to send a current through his bones; he was a bit disappointed when the bunny let go.  
  
“Oh? So in your case, they react to sadness?” Papyrus hopped up to Blue’s shoulder and grabbed the tip of his other horn.  
  
“Hey,” Blue protested, but this time he didn’t feel anything beyond the light touch of the bunny’s fingers. “Wow, I don’t feel anything at all from you. You’re not even a little sad?”  
  
Papyrus’s ears dipped. “I am—concerned—about my brother participating in this. But that doesn’t mean I’m not happy to be able to help!”  
  
“You didn’t have to bring him, you know,” Stretch said, finally sitting up.  
  
“Yes, but he insisted on coming.”  
  
“And we’re both very grateful,” said Blue, wishing Stretch would show it a bit more. “Especially my brother, because it really is hard to find anyone who’s happy about being swallowed, but I’m also glad to see you again, Sans, because even if you don’t have as much sadness as last time—I’d rather a smaller, more reliable meal.” He glanced away. “It means I don’t have to wring out all the sadness I can get. I don’t actually want you to suffer, you know.”  
  
“Must be rough for you,” Sans replied dryly.  
  
“Do you mind if we get on with it?” Stretch reached out toward Papyrus. “Like Blue said, I’m perpetually starving.”  
  
“Of course!” Papyrus hopped into the larger skeleton’s waiting hands.  
  
“Wait, wait!” Sans protested. “Could ya do me first? I don’t know if I wanna see this.”  
  
Blue tilted his skull in consternation. What was Sans’s purpose in coming along if he didn’t want to watch and make sure his brother was eaten safely? “Are you sure?”  
  
“Yeah,” Sans answered, and the absolute misery in his voice made Blue’s mouth water.  
  
Blue held the bunny gently and pressed his tongue against his skull. Sans was trembling. Blue stopped, pulling away. “You don’t actually need to be afraid, you know. I don’t eat fear.”  
  
“What, does it not agree with you?” Sans glared at him, skull glistening wetly.  
  
“No, no, it’s just not the right emotion. Can I do anything to make you less scared?”  
  
“Just hurry up and do it before I change my mind.” The bunny crossed his arms, which seemed to reduce the trembling.  
  
“All right.” Blue raised the bunny to his mouth again, but paused. “Wait. Don’t you think you might be sadder if you watched your brother get eaten first?”  
  
“What, am I not sad enough about this already?”  
  
“No, that’s—” Blue tried to answer, but Sans interrupted him.  
  
“I promise I’ll sulk and feel sorry for myself the whole time, so just get it over with.”  
  
“Okay.” Blue gave him a nuzzle in apology and then stuffed the bunny into his mouth, ignoring the little gasp of surprise and gulping him down quickly.  
  
Even knowing he would survive, Sans was deliciously miserable; in fact, it was a purer emotion without so much anger and betrayal as he’d felt the last time. Blue closed his eye sockets, appreciating the sudden influx; true, it wasn’t quite as intense as before, but having eaten recently he was more able to savor it.  
  
When he came back to his senses, Stretch and Papyrus were both watching him.  
  
“Are you sure Sans is okay?” the bunny asked, tension underlying his habitually cheerful tone.  
  
“Oh, yes, of course. Do you want to see for yourself?”  
  
“Er, I don’t—”  
  
“You can see him from outside. Look.” Blue pulled his shirt up to reveal Sans curled up behind the translucent blue ectoflesh.  
  
“Oh!” Papyrus hopped out of Stretch’s grasp and made a beeline for his brother, but Blue dropped the cloth barrier back into place.  
  
“I’m sorry, it’s just that I think seeing you will make him happy,” he explained.  
  
“Come on.” Stretch picked up the unresisting bunny. “It’s your turn now.”  
  
Papyrus’s grin faltered at not being allowed to go to his brother, and Blue tried to think of something encouraging to say to him—Stretch needed him to be happy, after all, and Blue was ironically much better at making monsters happy!  
  
But Papyrus quickly recovered on his own. “Of course! I’m happy to help!”


End file.
